tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nadia Petrova
Nadia Petrova 'była piękną i uczuciową 20-letnią kobietą. W odcinku ''Monster's Ball, dowiadujemy się, że jest córką Kateriny Petrovej. Przez ok. 500 lat poszukiwała swojej matki, ponieważ chciała ją poznać i dowiedzieć się dlaczego ją porzuciła. Zostaje zabita przez ugryzienie hybrydy w odcinku Gone Girl. Historia thumb|left|185px|Nadia jako niemowlę trzymana przez swoją babcię.Nadia urodziła się w 1490 roku w Bułgarii. Jej matka, Katerina, po jej urodzeniu błagała swojego ojca, by chociaż raz mogła ujrzeć Nadię, lecz on powiedział jej, że zhańbiła rodzinę i odebrał jej córkę. W 1498 roku, kiedy Nadia miała zaledwie osiem lat, Katherine uciekła od Klausa i powróciła do Bułgarii, by odnaleźć córkę. Katherine przeszukała każdą wioskę oraz każdą chatę, jednak nie mogła odnaleźć Nadii. Sezon 5 thumb|185px|Nadia w Europie.Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku I Know What You Did Last Summer, gdzie ukazana jest w łóżku wraz z Rebekah i Mattem, kiedy byli w Europie. Później gdy Rebekah i Matt wrócili do Mystic Falls, wspominają o Nadii jako dziewczynie, która ukradła kolczyki i Pierścień Gilberta. W tym samym dniu Nadia przybywa do Mystic Falls i przychodzi do Matta. Kiedy oddaje mu pierścień, jej wspólnik, Gregor nagle chwyta od tyłu głowę Matta i mówi kilka słów w innym języku. Nadia obserwuje jak oczy Donovana zmieniają się w czarne. W True Lies, thumb|left|185px|Nadia zabija swojego towarzysza.Silas usiłuje rozgryźć, dlaczego umysł Matta jest odporny na kontrolę. Odkrywa, że w jego głowie znajduje się już Gregor, którego nazywa "Podróżnikiem". Nadia i Gregor pojawiają się w ostatniej scenie odcinka - czarownik oznajmia, iż cel Podróżników jest taki sam, jak cel Bractwa Pięciu. Nadia wbija nóż w jego szyję, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie uważała siebie za podróżniczkę i ma swój własny cel. Prawdopodobnie dotyczy on także Silasa. thumb|185px|Wyznanie miłości Gregorowi.W[[ Original Sin| Original Sin]] Nadia otrzymuje telefon od Silasa, świadczący o tym, że kobieta dwukrotnie go nieodebrała. Nadia przypomina mu, że jest po jego stronie, wspominając przy okazji, iż pochowała zwłoki Gregora. Obiecuje odnaleźć Katherine. Na zewnątrz Grilla, Nadia spotyka się z Mattem - przywołuje do niego Gregora, mówiąc w jego rodzimym języku (czeskim). Gregor jest wściekły na Nadię za zabicie jego ciała. Kobieta wyznaje mu miłość i obiecuje, że znajdzie sposób, by to naprawić. Gregor, podając się za Matta, dzwoni do Eleny i pyta, gdzie jest - przy tym poznaje także miejsce położenia Katherine. Później w barze, kiedy Damon wypija otrzymany od barmanki drink z werbeną, Nadia wchodzi do środka i celuje pistoletem w Elenę, po czym na miejscu pojawia się także Katherine. Kiedy Nadia pyta która z nich to Katherine Pierce, właściwa Katerina wskazuje na Elenę i ucieka. Nadia rozpoznaje jej kłamstwo i wyrusza w pościg. Elena atakuje ją, dając Pierce czas na ucieczkę - ku jej zaskoczeniu, Nadia pokonuje ją, używając wampirzej siły i szybkości. Nadia thumb|left|185px|Silas chce, by Nadia się zabiła.odnajduje Katherine i Elenę w lesie - tą drugą unieruchamia ukręceniem karku. Katerinę z kolei zaprowadza do swojego samochodu, zostają jednak złapane przez Silasa. Nieśmiertelny usiłuje zmusić Nadię do popełnienia samobójstwa. Na jej szczęście, w tym samym momencie Tessa neutralizuje umiejętności Silasa za pomocą wymazania Stefanowi pamięci. Katherine i Nadia uciekają. Tej samej nocy dojeżdżając do miejscowego motelu. Silas dzwoni do Nadii - próbuje na niej wymusić, bez skutku, gdzie się znajduje. W Monster's Ball, Nadia i Katherine wciąż ukrywają się w motelu przed Silasem, kiedy wampirzyca otrzymuje od niego telefon. Kiedy ten chce Katherine, Nadia odmawia mu. Drwi z jego utraconych umiejętności, kiedy Silas stwierdza, że może je wyśledzić poprzez telefon. Nadia natychmiastowo się rozłącza i zamierza wyprowadzić Katherine z budynku. Katerina pyta ją, dlaczego Silas nie może wyssać z niej kilku kropli, by mogła pozostać w spokoju. Nadia mówi, że Silas potrzebuje każdej kropli z jej ciała, by utracić nieśmiertelność. Później Nadia i Katherine spożywają posiłek w jadłodajni. Nadia opowiada jej, że śledziła Pierce przez pięćset lat, i że jeżeli odpowie jej na kilka pytań, wtedy puści ją wolno. Katherine zgadza się. Nadia mówi, że w 1864 roku w Mystic Falls organizowano obławę na wampiry, podczas której Pierce sprzedała wielu swoich przyjaciół w zamian za wolność. Na stwierdzenie Katherine, że zrobiła już wiele strasznych rzeczy, Nadia pyta o relację na linii matka-córka. Kiedy Pierce thumb|185px|Nadia wyznaje Katherine, że jest jej córką.oznajmia, że nic takiego nie pamięta, wampirzyca potwierdza, że Petrova zabiła jej matkę, Lily Atomę w 1645 roku, w Paryżu, i że od pięciuset lat poszukuje ją, by dokonać zemsty. Wtedy Katherine zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ucieknie. Kiedy Nadia zaczyna ją wyprowadzać z jadłodajni, Katherine wyrywa kawałek zrobionego z drewna mebla i wbija go w pierś porywaczki. Wieczorem Katherine znajduje Nadię w pustej alejce - stwierdza, że specjalnie lekko drasnęła jej serce. Zdradza, iż wie od początku, że jej historia była fałszywa, ponieważ uciekała wtedy przed Niklausem, i żaden jego sługa nie pomyliłby jej z kimś innym. Według Nadii był to test, którego Pierce nie zdała. Opowiada, że faktycznie zabiła jej matkę - nie było to jednak w Paryżu, a w Anglii szóstego kwietnia 1492 roku. Wspomina, że jej matka została dwa lata wcześniej wygnana z kraju, a Katherine nałożyła jej pętlę na szyję i zrzuciła ją z krzesła, co jest dokładnym opisem śmierci Kateriny. Nadia ujawnia, że jej nazwisko brzmi Petrova, a sama jest jej córką, co wstrząsa Kateriną. Później, Nadia wybudza się bez wbitego w pierś kołka - kiedy wstaje, dostrzega Katherine. Uważa, że postąpiła głupio, nie uciekając przed ścigającym ją Silasem. Katherine oznajmia, iż jest dobra w uciekaniu, a Silas nie będzie jej potrzebował, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu na zniszczenie Drugiej Strony, ponieważ jeżeli umrze jako czarownik, zostanie wtrącony do "nadnaturalnego czyśca". Katherine pyta wampirzycę o coś, co dręczyło ją przez te pięćset lat. Pyta Nadię, gdzie przebywała w 1498 roku. Nadia stwierdza, że nie pamięta, ponieważ miała wtedy tylko osiem lat. Katherine opowiada, że po ucieknięciu Klausowi powróciła do Bułgarii, gdzie przeszukała każdy dom w nadziei, że spotka córkę. Słysząc to, Nadia zaczyna płakać i uśmiecha się, akceptując podaną przez Katherine herbatę. W Death and the Maiden, Nadia przybywa do Whitmore College w poszukiwaniu Katherine. Spotyka Caroline, z którą wymienia parę nieprzyjemnych zdań przed przyjściem Katherine. Caroline jest ciekawa, kim Nadia dla niej jest. Nie chcąc nic zdradzać, Katherine kłamie, mówiąc, że Nadia jest jej osobistą fryzjerką. Nadia chwyta ją za rękę i zmusza do siadu. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Katherine ją zostawiła i w dodatku okłamuje innych na temat ich relacji. Caroline przerywa ich rozmowę, mówiąc, że Katherine jest potrzebna w Mystic Falls - kobieta przyjmuje to z ulgą i opuszcza budynek. Później, Nadia ponownie pojawia się, przerywając rozmowę Caroline z Katherine. Nadia oznajmia jej, że wraca do Europy i chciała, by Katherine także z nią była. Pierce stwierdza, iż ich relacja matka-córka nigdy się nie uda. Dodaje na koniec, że nie chce mieć z Nadią nic wspólnego, po czym pozostawia ją rozczarowaną. W Dead Man on Campus, Katherine wzywa Nadię do Mystic Grill. Wampirzyca jest ciekawa, dlaczego jej matka zmienia zdanie na ich temat. Katherine przedstawia ją Stefanowi, oznajmiając, iż są rodziną. Stefan jest tym faktem zdziwiony - później zabawnie pyta, która z nich jest młodsza. W odpowiedzi i Nadia i Katherine odpowiadają twierdząco. Matt przychodzi na zaplecze, gdzie czeka już cała trójka. Nadia przywołuje do jego ciała Gregora. Katherine żąda odpowiedzi na pytania i jednocześnie oznajmia Nadii, że jej ojciec i dziadek należał do Podróżników. Kiedy Katherine otrzymuje odpowiedź od Gregora, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla jej córki. Wbija w Matta nóż, który wyprasza duszę Podróżnika z jego ciała. Nadia jest wściekła na matkę za zabicie jej ukochanego. Każe jej iść do piekła, po czym odchodzi. Później, Stefan znajduje list Katherine, która przeprasza w nim Nadię i uważa zabicie Gregora za coś matczynego, co musiała zrobić. Pisze też o zamiarze popełnienia samobójstwa, przed czym powstrzymuje ją Stefan. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia udaje się do lasu, gdzie Matt trenuje Katherine. Nadia uderza matkę w twarz za próbę zostawienia jej bez pożegnania. Później, w kuchni Salvatore'ów, Katherine pyta córkę, czy jest godna wybaczenia. Nadia uważa, że jest i zamierza pomóc matce w przeżyciu. Sugeruje Katherine pasożytowanie w cudzym ciele. Ponieważ jej ojciec był Podróżnikiem, może to oznaczać, że i Katherine odziedziczyła te umiejętności. Kiedy Pierce stwierdza, że Stefan preferuje jej obecne ciało, Nadia domyśla się, że kwestia przebaczenia nie odnosiła się do niej. Nadia w porywie złości każe swojej matce się zabić i sprawdzić, czy wtedy będzie komuś na niej zależało. Petrova czeka na zewnątrz Mystic Grill na Matta. Wspomina przygody, jakie zdążyli przeżyć w Europie. Matt zastanawia się, w jakim celu Nadia tam przybyła - wampirzyca prosi go o przechowanie noża na wypadek, gdyby Katherine zdecydowała się wykorzystać jej pomysł przeżycia. Kiedy Matt zauważa, że Katherine przez pięćset lat nie zrobiła nic dla nikogo, Nadia oznajmia, że przez taki sam okres czasu ją szukała i nie chce jej stracić krótko po odnalezieniu. Matt uważa, że oboje mają problemy z matkami. Obiecuje Nadii, że przechowa nóż. Katherine dzwoni do Nadii - stwierdza, że zmieniła zdanie odnośnie pomysłu z pasożytowaniem. Podczas rozmowy, thumb|Martwa NadiaKatherine zaczyna czuć ból w klatce piersiowej. Po ataku serca spada ze schodów i traci przytomność. Nadia zmartwiona zaczyna ją coraz głośniej nawoływać. W Gone Girl umiera na skutek ugryzienia przez Tylera Lockwooda. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Katherine zostaje z nią do samego końca. Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Jako wampir Nadia opisywana była jako emocjonalna i piękna dwudziestoparolatka, która podróżuje po ziemi w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Była członkinią podróżników. Zdolności *'''Nieśmiertelność - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - thumb|185px|Nadia jako wampir.złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - thumb|185px|Nadia zostaje ugodzona drewnem przez Katherine.jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''Katerina'' (flashback) Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' Relacje Katerina Petrova Matt Donovan Silas Ciekawostki *Była Podróżniczką. *Umiała czytać w myślach. *Ona i dziecko Tatii mają pewne podobieństwa: **Ich ojcowie nigdy nie zostali ukazani w serii. **Ich matki mają historię związaną z Niklausem i Elijah. *Prawdopodobnie była partnerką dla Matta. *Pomimo bycia wampirem, Nadia była w stanie wzywać duszę Gregora do ciała Matta, ponieważ kiedyś należała do grona Podróżników. *Umiała mówić po czesku, czym wykazała się, m.in. podczas rozmowy z Gregorem. *Osobowość Katherine mogła ulec zmianie po poznaniu swojej córki (Nadii). Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wcześniej nie miała ukazji ujrzenia potomkini. *Możliwe, że Nadia miała przed przemianą dziecko, które kontynuowało ród Petrovych, ponieważ pozostałości rodziny Katherine zostały wymordowane przez Niklausa. W ten sposób jej przodkami są, m.in. Isobel Flemming i Elena Gilbert. Nie zostało to jednak potwierdzone. *Jej imię jest podobne do "Tatii" - jej przodkini i jednocześnie drugiego sobowtóra pierwszej Petrovej, Amary. *Możliwe, że jako wampir jej osobowość była zbliżona do Katherine z tamtego okresu. Przykładowo, wykorzystuje ludzi dla swoich własnych celów. Odnosi się to do powiedzenia "jaka matka taka córka". *Jej relacja z Silasem była podobna do relacji Katherine i Klausa. *Była bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do matki. Galeria 545866_703326456363782_540748929_n.jpg 536923_703276056368822_1861580093_n.jpg 1382878_1392057287699050_1092839088_n.jpg 1383568_1392067661031346_510396126_n.png 1385380_1391977671040345_566370890_n.png 1395320_702786989751062_1126849641_n.jpg 1441181_703026296393798_1423638558_n.jpg tumblr_mvlpy2DkYS1sd36hao1_250.gif 640px-Nadia_10_TVD_5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg 640px-Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Npetrova.png Nadia Petrova oo.jpg nadia petrova.jpg Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Tylera Lockwooda Kategoria:Duchy